


High Places

by iownthecreativewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, So yeah, a study of my mind, also there's no capitals if you don't like that then my b, and it became a study of my mind, and just kinda went, have fun if you wanna read it ig, i thought of this one day at school standing on the top floor of my maths building, so i wrote it in like twenty minutes, warning for anyone who doesn't like heights, warning: minor talk about jumping off buildings, why do i like standing in high places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iownthecreativewrites/pseuds/iownthecreativewrites
Summary: i like to stand in high places and look down.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a look into my mind(i don't use any capital letters so just a heads up)





	High Places

i like to stand in high places and look down.   
not because i think i’m better than other people,  
not because i want to give myself a false sense of importance over others.

i do it to remind myself of how small i am,  
how fragile i am,  
how easily i am able to be  
broken  
and not  
put back together again.

i want to climb onto high roofs  
to be closer to the stars,  
because they remind me that i am  
made from   
their dying hearts  
and will return to them  
soon,  
not yet,  
one day,  
not soon,  
not yet.

i joke about jumping from high places when  
i get stressed,  
not because i want to   
break all my bones or  
die  
but because i want to   
fly,  
to fly for a bit so i can  
calm down   
and not seriously consider  
just dropping out.

i want to fly on trapeze  
and fall onto nets  
and soar through the sky  
but the closest I get  
is standing in high places and reminding myself to look down,  
reminding myself that i'm   
small  
and  
made of stars  
and  
can fly  
and  
break so easily  
and   
that i can’t be too big or fly too high because then i’ll just be  
another icarus  
falling from the sky.

i'm willing to waste   
my wings of wax,  
of feathers,  
of hopes and dreams of escape if it means i can   
fly   
high  
and free  
with the stars,  
even if they are too far,  
because i am made of  
stardust and dreams and fragile bones and i like to stand in high places   
but not look down on people  
and it welcomes me because it feels like home  
and reminds me not to be too big  
but god i want to be.


End file.
